


《End》告白篇上（修改版）

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski
Summary: 还是没写完，最近真的太忙。我尽快，食言了，很抱歉。这一篇大概会很长，就是还没写到高潮的那种。姬友给提供了一个很好的思路，所以重新燃起热情开始番外比正文长系列。向我喜欢的slowburn太太致敬，也向所有留下来的太太致敬，我真的受够了离别。





	《End》告白篇上（修改版）

**Author's Note:**

> 还是没写完，最近真的太忙。我尽快，食言了，很抱歉。这一篇大概会很长，就是还没写到高潮的那种。姬友给提供了一个很好的思路，所以重新燃起热情开始番外比正文长系列。向我喜欢的slowburn太太致敬，也向所有留下来的太太致敬，我真的受够了离别。

【前情提要】  
“所以博洋选手究竟是什么想法？”日本·八卦（大雾）·广播协会·婆家人在新闻的最后问出了全球人民内心当中最迫切的疑问。  
   
【正文】  
我敢有什么想法？  
   
北京时间凌晨三点钟，刷着这些消息的金博洋木着脸把手机拍在床上，然后狠狠踹了一脚占据床另一边的睡得一脸香甜的羽生结弦的屁股。  
   
“？！！！君は何をしているのか！（你干啥呀）”  
羽生结弦的脸皱成一团，原本英挺的眉毛耷拉下来，眯着还没睁开的眼睛，一头扎进金博洋的怀里，紧紧搂住他的腰，脑袋金博洋怀里猛蹭。  
   
柔软的头发被蹭得炸起，怀里的人还咕咕哝哝说着半日文半中文。  
   
“博洋……这都多久了……嫌だ（讨厌）…嘤嘤…”  
   
嘟囔着，怀里的人就又睡着了。  
   
金博洋一口气没提上来，抬起手，想一个爆栗敲醒怀里那个没长心的。  
   
忽然记起羽生向来是个浅眠的人。  
   
金博洋叹了一口气，把手落在了对方的头顶，轻轻地抚平了炸毛。  
   
白皙的手指和乌黑的头发，单调的对比色因为这两个事物而温暖柔和起来。  
   
金博洋看着无名指上套着的银圈，久到脖子开始酸痛。他的意识渐渐地扩散，但大脑却无比清醒地回放着他浏览过的信息。  
   
“北京、加拿大、日本”、“ 日程紧密的大型新闻发布会”、“时差”这些碎片化 的信息随机拼凑在一起。  
   
“遗憾”、 “全力以赴”、 “坚决”、 “自己的人生”熟悉的声音说出陌生的、简单的日文短语，夹带着在每句话的结尾由于话筒产生的尖锐的回音。  
   
“博洋选手对此持怎样的态度呢？”  
“天天你是怎么想的？”  
“Boyang, what do U plan to react next?”  
   
无数的声音如同浪涛一般涌了过来。  
   
金博洋的心脏在震颤，额上冒出了细密的汗珠，后脑勺涨得发疼。恐惧和喜悦交替错综，让他的胃紧紧绞在一起。  
   
我该怎么做？金博洋深吸了一口气仰过头，压迫得到缓解的酥麻让他暂时清醒过来。  
   
我该怎么做？金博洋无助地再次低下头、弯下腰，虚拢着手指在羽生的脸庞上轻轻滑动。你该怎么办？  
   
对方绵长的呼吸和抖动的纤长的睫毛让金博洋焦灼的内心莫名地安定下来，突然有了倦意，脑子一片空白，不愿意再思考一些烦心事儿。  
   
睡吧。不行。为什么？我也不知道。  
   
金博洋慢慢地躺平，羽生结弦在睡梦中配合他换了个舒服的姿势。温热的呼吸打在耳边，对方的气息环绕着他。金博洋打了个哈欠。  
   
我想睡了。为什么？因为他在我旁边。  
   
这个哈欠让金博洋的眼睛酸胀，眼角不断地淌下生理泪水，多余的咸涩的液体填满了鼻腔顺着喉咙一路滑下去。泪珠划过特别痒，于是他不得不抬起一只手，不停地抹着被泪水沾湿的脸庞。  
   
突然，他的胸腔用力地起伏了一下，一声抽泣在寂静的清晨格外清晰。  
   
我真的舍不得放开我爱了这么久的人。  
   
在持续几天的失眠之后，在这个羽生结弦风尘仆仆赶到的凌晨，金博洋终于困倦地昏睡过去，上下眼睫还由于泪水粘黏在一起。而原本睡在他一旁的人，眼皮微动，轻轻地叹了口气。


End file.
